


The Power of a Smile

by amixii10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf marinette, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Life Swap, Sort Of, idek what this is, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Marinette, even as a child, holds an aura of power and grace.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Power of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at like 2 am...lol  
> anyways enjoy. or not. that's up to you

“Cheese!” The photographer says, looking straight ahead at the kid in front of him. The boy smiles comically, mouth stretched wide. The photographer sighs, rubs his head with his thumb in an exasperated motion, and snaps the photo anyways.  
“Next!” Comes forth the next student. A little girl this time, wearing an adorable pink plaid dress with yellow flowers on the waistline. She hands her ID to the photographer and positions herself on the stool, shimmying a little bit to adjust herself onto the stool. She gives a small, shy smile to the camera and hops off of the stool happily, skipping away. The third kid wears a polo shirt, something that a five-year-old shouldn’t be wearing, the photographer thinks. He also wears tan trousers and oxfords, which is strange for a public school, even if it is picture day. The kids keep coming, some wearing fancy clothes, others in casual wear. Only one girl sticks out to the photographer, however. Her ID card says that her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 8 years old. She wears a simple blue tunic that hangs loosely off of her thin frame, and black leggings with black and white converses that go up to her ankles. Her skin is a light shade of olive, and she has a splattering of freckles across her nose; she has vibrant blue eyes that compliment her skin. Her hair is in a complex twist of braids that look carefully thought out. None of this, though, is unusual. What stands out from her is her smile. She gives off a radiance of someone kind, someone who does nice things for everyone because she can, because she wants to, not because of hopes of popularity. The kids behind her watch her and smile when she gives them a glance. She has an air of confidence and certainty, which allows her to smile brightly, like a small goddess. The photographer smiles. She waves and her aura says that she can do great things; and she will. 

The same thing happens the next year and the year after. She entrances strangers with her charm, and people don’t know how to treat her. As she matures, she loses some of her childish appeals and instead learns how to charm people into giving her what she wants. She grows up with strength and wealth because as the daughter of the best patisserie chefs in the country, she knows the power she holds. She grows alongside Chloe Bourgois and Adrien Agreste- her parents often cater to them; only the best for the best. She has a good heart, but it’s masked with darkness- darkness only affluenza can induce in a child. Her parents love her, of course, but power and fame has changed them. She’s learned how to keep secrets and hide unlike she would’ve otherwise. She holds herself with grace and practicality- in another lifetime, she would’ve been known as the quiet, klutzy girl who was a bit of a hothead. Master Fu seeks her out after she saves him, but this time, she’s more analytical and doesn’t make mistakes as often in battle. She shuts Chat NOir down when he gets invasive, and he says she reminds him of one of his civilian friends who knows how to treat him when he doesn’t behave properly. She’s still friends with Alya, but her actions toward Lila are very different- the Italian girl doesn’t dare mess with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of renowned patisserie chefs and the near-adopted daughter of Gabriel Agreste. Chloe, under her influence, is much kinder and understands how not to abuse power (she and Sabrina are a power duo to be reckoned with.) Adrien finally grows a backbone and stands up for Mylene when Lila passive-aggressively picks on her. Marinette shows Alya how to study her interviewees better, and this time around, its Alya who shuts Lila down, through the power of research. Nino and Alya end up together very quickly; all it took were a few strategic comments here and there and locking them together in a cage. When Ladybug and Chat Noir discover who Hawkmoth is through a series of battles, Marinette is there to comfort her broken friend when he falls apart in front of her. He’s her friend first, then her crush, then her lover, and later, her husband. But she is not Marinette Agreste- she is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she doesn’t let anyone forget it.


End file.
